cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth X
Earth X Charter Earth X Earth X is a CyberNations alliance committed to not only protecting its members, but helping them thrive economically. The backbone of all nations is how they acquire funds and how efficiently they use them. We make it our job to help our members thrive. Earth X is a non-color specific alliance, dedicated to the welfare of all nations, regardless of team color. Government At the head of the governmental structure of Earth X is the Administrator. He or she is in charge of keeping Earth X out of anarchy and is responsible for all matters involving Earth X. The only way the Administrator can lose his or her job is to step down from the thrown. Under the Administrator and Second-in-Command of Earth X is the High Consul. The High Consul is decided through vote and becomes Administrator should the Administrator step down. The High Consul is in charge of all matters given to him by the Administrator and also heads recruitment of new members. After the two lead positions comes the Directional Unification Nightfall Elites, or D.U.N.E., who are in charge of all military matters. They are top graduates from the Earth X Nightfall Military Corps and are hand-picked by the Administrator. Registration In order to join Earth X one must formally register on the Registration Page. Once registered, a nation may freely open debates on the forums and participate in Earth X activities. IMPORTANT: If you are not registered but have your alliance set as Earth X, you will be thoroughly questioned and are subject to a first strike attack. If you want to join, register on the boards. Other Laws # We remain Neutral until attacked first. # If you’ve been attacked by someone nonaffiliated, and need help, D.U.N.E. will review the situation, and possibly contribute funds to your defense effort. # Severe penalties incur for those who “go rogue” and attack either another nation, affiliated or not, for no reason. The penalty will fit the crime, but it could include suspension/expulsion. Earth X will hold a hearing for those who break the rules in which the accused may have a fair chance at defense. # Any member may ask for a loan from the Administrator. Loans do not need to be paid off unless you leave the alliance. # If you, at any time, wish to leave Earth X, please post a thread saying that you are leaving, and why. We believe that those who believe they are not best suited for our alliance should have the right to leave without offensive recourse should they wish to do so. # We do not allow for members to be simultaneously involved in other alliances and Earth X at the same time, as this can be viewed as a conflict of interest. # All other matters not expressed in this constitution are open to both a D.U.N.E. vote and a majority member vote. If the two do not both approve, the law shall cease to pass. Anyone can make a petition for a law change, and D.U.N.E.+Senate allow it to go to majority member vote. # Earth X has no problem with the research and possession of nuclear weapons for national defense. If you are nuclear capable, please PM the Administrator to let him know so he can make the distinction under the alliance roster. Amendments :9. Nazi-affiliated nations are open for attack without provokation. However, it must be proven that said nation is Nazi-affiliated. This includes homophobic, anti-simetic, sexist, racist, or any other kind of discriminating nation. :10. Inactive nations are open for attack. They must have not gone on for a week (7 days) and there MUST be a peace offer sent as soon as war begins. Earth X history Earth X recently entered an alliance war, with the ONOS (see the Dark War).